Find A Way
by pink-lemonade1
Summary: *I've rewritten chapter 1 'n' 2, n they are together, but of course, I revealed somethings!*Ginny is finding a partner for the upcoming ball, but she wasn't attractive for boys to ask her.Is she imagining her and Harry together, or will he turn her down?


**A/N: I'm rewriting chapter 1 and chapter 2, k? But I'm also writing chapter 3, so you won't taunt me! LoL. Chap 1 & 2 are together in a page.**   
  
  
  
  
Being a student in Hogwarts wasn't as easy as it seems, you know. I'm such a bummer, and I can't think what will happen to me in the future if I was as ugly as a raccoon. I had big--too large for my eyes, glasses, and had very unhealthy hair, which I always put on a bun. I was just an ordinary student, and I was very thin, and very clumsy. I don't know manners, and I bit every single nail I have on my fingers. It's a bad habit, but most people like it. I eat the Muggle biscuits called Oreos with peanut-butter. Yummy.   
  
I still don't know who I am. I didn't know what I was, and why am I like this, and why am I so ugly. I chew my food like a pig, and snort through my goblet. You would call me stupid, probably. But my good sides was that I was helpful, always gives advise to people, and I was kind to everyone. Draco and the other punks were on Durmstrang. Think they cannot stand the beautiful Gryffindors.   
  
And there was Hermione Granger, my brother's gf. She had the curves...she had the beauty, and I don't. I don't mean that I envy her. I just like her for the way she is. And last, there was Harry, the boy who I've been chasing for years and years, but I think nothing would happen. I did indeed showed my feelings for him, but I do think he doesn't like me for who I am. Seamus Finnigan was my helper always, and there was Colin Creevey, my sidekick. He was my best friend, you can say.   
  
  
I am simply a sensitive person, but I do tell you, I'm very clumsy. As for now, I can't help of thinking of who else than Harry.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There is a ball approaching," I said, to the whole Gryffindor table. I was a Prefect, and I told you, I'm a nerdy git. I followed Percy's footsteps, which I didn't like at all. Harry looked at me in a blank stare, and said, "Cool. At least I can ask _somebody_ now, Ron."   
  
ME?   
  
"That Chang in the Ravenclaw table?" asked Hermione, who was busy cutting her steak. I stared at her. She ate so little. No wonder her body is little too. I had my body in the same way, but I don't like tight robes to show it all. Blech, you mean. Chang...who cares? I did. Don't deny it, Ginny. Harry blushed furiously. I wrinkled my brows, and said, "I--uh--need something to do in the library."   
  
"I'll come with you," exclaimed Hermione, standing up. Ron frowned, and said, "I thought you were going to--to teach me a spell..." Hermione nodded, and said, "Oh, right. Sorry."   
  
"Have some toast, Gin," Harry said, handing me one. I shivered. I didn't feel comfortble of what Harry is doing to me now. Hermione took it and shoved it into my hands. I chewed it at once, hurrily, which made all the Gryffindor's faces very disgusted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spending in time in the library was really quiet. I get to write in my journal, and I also get to spend time reading about Harry at times,when I don't have that much of homework. But now, I had tons of work to do. I unscrewed my inkbottle and dipped my quill, and wrote on the parchment about vampires:   
  
  
_Vampires are most likely to go out at midnight, trying to find blood of a centaur or even blood of a human. They are pale, has fangs like snakes, and all of them are scary looking. They most likely to be afraid of garlic. They just_   
  
"Hey, Gin," said someone behind my back. Harry. I again trembled, but said, slowly, "Y-yes?"   
  
"Um--listen, d'you know where is Haley?" Harry said, without no sign of blushing or whatever. That was weird, I thought. Usually, when boys ask girls, they have hard time doing it, but Harry isn't. I did indeed blush, and stammered, "She's--she's at the common roo-oom."   
  
"Thanks," he said, then went away. I was a bit suspicious, but who cares. No one does. Anyway, a thin blondie came, and of course you know who it is. Speak it out. Draco Malfoy. We were not enemies that much, since our family got together for fighting this thing that I don't know. But we both like having an argument, and knows who is gonna win, and who is gonna lose.   
Though, he still calls us Weasley.   
  
"Hey, there, Weasley," he drawled, lazily. He sat down in front of me. He smirked. I hate it when he does that. "Hi," I shortly replied. Draco sighed, and then commented, "So--who is your partner, Weasley? Potter?"   
I didn't say anything. Yet.   
  
"He asked you, I heard you guys..." Draco said, lowly. I felt angry of him eavesdropping and I shot, "How dare you listen to other people's private conversations!"   
  
"Private? _Private?_" asked Draco, scowling. "I don't think that Potter even asked that Haley girl because he wants to. He's doing it for something!" He chuckled. That's it. I stood up and shouted, "You loser. You are jealous because he has a partner and you don't!!!"   
  
"Ms. Weasley, will you please be quiet?!" asked Madam Pince, when she was walking. I glared Draco for a whole minute, and stomp of the library back to my dorm.   
  
  
  
  
If you are thinking that I'm crying...no way. I don't believe Malfoy even if he wasn't my much enemy anymore. I sat there, and I found many letters for Haley, my best friend. Even Draco was one of her admirers. She was very pretty indeed.   
  
I don't know what to do, exactly. The ball was already approaching. Two more days, man. _Two_ more. I got up and opened my cabinet. There I got a gown, which flowed through my arms. It was very beautiful, and was dark emerald green, with one red rose on the heart if you wore it. I'm still ugly even if I wore these.   
  
"Hey there, Gin," said Haley when she came in. "Letters. Oh, chuck it in the fire, ol' Haley." She did. I asked her if she had a partner. She said yes, and it was Draco. I almost barfed.   
  
"He's really _sweet_." she said, her eyes gleaming. I shook my head. Of all people, why Draco? Yuck. I smiled, and just went down to the dorm, and was greeted by my sidekick, Colin Creevey. He was actually still the same, with a camera hanging beneath his chest. He waved at me, and he looked like he has a lot to do. I just waved back, and he went.   
  
"According to the theory, Ron--" someone said. I ran away, and through the potrait hole, where I met the trio. I gasped, and could breath. I whimpered. I shivered, at the same time I saw Harry. I just hurriedly went to push the potrait, and went out of the place. I just can't take it looking at Harry. I was too shy. And too nervous.   
  
"So--Weasley..." someone said. I rolled my eyes. Not him again. I sharply turned, and said, "What on earth is your big fat problem, Malfoy?!"   
  
"Secret," he said, teasingly. I clenched my teeth and my hands, and said, "Well, then stop calling my name!" Draco clucked, and went towards me. I blinked. "I am here," he said, slowly. "To tell you that Potter is going to hurt you."   
  
"He already hurt me many times, and I'm used to it," I spat. Draco shook his head, but my eyes fell onto his, and I saw it. He was serious. But what is he saying? I don't get him.   
  
"He is going to hurt you a hundred times than the time he hurt your feelings before," Draco said. I backed away a few feet, and I said, "You are not destroying him, Draco."   
  
"Ginny--I didn't mean to hurt you--" Draco gasped, but I said, loudly, "You are just jealous of Harry, you git! You don't want him to go near me! When you are threatening me, it's like--I don't know! But Draco, even if you are jealous, don't make it through threatening and stuff like that."   
  
"I--" Draco stammered. I burst into tears and I blurted, "You are a destroyer. Don't destroy someone who doesn't even destroy you." I ran.   
  
  
  
  
  
How dare he! Saying stuff that Harry will hurt my feelings. I ran to Hermione, who reading, and told her all about it. Hermione got furious, but I did feel that there _was_ something wrong going to happen. The question was, what was going to happen!? Hermione calmed me down, and told me lots of stuff about the ball, which made me more excited. But at the same time, Draco's words echoed on my head.   
  
I'll try not to think about it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Haley indeed told me to ask me if I could go with Harry. I said yes straight away. I do think this ball is one of the most special things that can happen in my life. Imagine a night with him...dancing...   
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, here is the big day, and I had no idea how to do my stuff. I can't see without glasses, and for your information, I really hate contact lenses, oh please. Hermione was there, and she even suggested herself that she would help me.   
  
"What about my glasses?" I asked, slowly, and un-hopefully. Hermione thought of something, and pointed her wand on my eyes, and said, "Cleaurus." For a moment, I thought she put contacts, but to my surprise it was my natural brown eyes. She did something to my hair, which became healthy, and Hermione put it in an elegant bun, and put one strand of red hair in front of my face. I was still on my ragged robes, and I changed.   
  
God, I looked beautiful. Fits me well. Hermione was done, and she was as extremely pretty as ever. I was nervous, happy at the same time. I was shaking madly; I told you I was never comfortable with him. There were there when we came out in the common room. Numerous flashes of colors stood before my eyes, and there was everyone gaping at me and Hermione.   
  
"GINNY!!!" Haley exclaimed, and hugged me. "Man, god--you look--GREAT!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"You too," I said. It was true. Haley was wearing a bright pale pink gown, and she was in braids then a bun. She was a brunette, and certainly was a cutie, in my own perspective.   
  
"Hello, Gin," said Harry, though still was not acting shy or anything. He was certainly brave. He did indeed blush, and offered his arm. I linked my arm to his, but I wasn't comfortable, so I tripped to my robes. He helped me, and I grinned shyly. I don't think he was hating me for that. I think he liked it. You can easily see it from his smile. Sigh.   
  
  
  
  
The Great Hall simply looked marvelous. With 12 Christmas trees, and all of them were covered in snowy white frost. Fat turkeys were in the tables, and it seemed that no one went to holidays. Lots of lights were hanged, and all of them flashed in an unusual way, and there were the Weird Sisters. At the High Table, you can see Prof. Albus Dumbledore and the other teachers. Though, Prof. Snape was in a lazy mood, I suspect.   
  
We ate first. At first, I was so hungry, but as of what Hermione told me, eat mannerly. I didn't chew it like a pig, but chewed a chicken in a very lady-like fashion. Harry did look surprised, and so he asked, "Who helped you, Gin? With all this stuff?"   
  
It felt like that he was saying that _I_ had a fashion director or something. I gulped down, and said, "Hermione."   
  
"But--it looked like as though you did it yourself, it's so pretty," Harry said, formaly. As if, I said to myself. After the meal, he asked me to dance. He first bowed and offered his hand to me, "May I have this dance?"   
  
"Certainly," I said right away, and I put my hand over his.   
  
  
  
Yeah, we were in the center of attraction. Harry and I were twirling gracefully, but when this very slow tune came, all people came, but we were the only one with the light. Nice. It feels so nice. I put my hand on Harry's shoulder, and the other one on his hand. I just danced with him. It feels weird. Everyone was whispering each other. Like when Harry did once.   
  
"I never knew you were really like this, Gin," he whispered. "You looked very pretty indeed." I froze at those words, and said, "You look good yourself, too." Harry grinned, and said, "I love you."   
  
  
**A/N: Another one. You know I have this beloved reviewer named some guy, and he/she is pretty kool. Your a cool guy man...I hope your well!!! It's for you...not that is dedicated, but it's for you!!! Lovelots...**


End file.
